Getting to Know You
by ZeroTheEmperor
Summary: AU with a gender bent Ruby. Garnet and Wiess have been dating for a while now and they think of their first impression of each other. This is my first Fanfiction that I wrote out of boredom. It's not that I don't like Ruby and Wiess together I just thought it would be fun to have one of them as a guy.


Getting to Know You

It was the beginning of autumn and there were two more minutes to Professor Port's class. Those two minutes were kept Garnet from debating to stab himself to stay awake, but it was also keeping him away from the precious freedom of the semester break and it seemed like an eternity before the bells would ring.

"…and that my fellow students is how I-"As if the prayer of the students were heard the bells saved their lives from another long anecdote from their old professor. Without a second to waste Garnet sped out of the room with the rest of the students leaving a trail of roses behind him.

"Garnet would you slow down!" a female voice yelled after him. Turning around, Garnet looked over the crowd of students who are rushing to get to the dorms and get ready for their break.

"Geez, why do you have to be so slow Weiss?" he exclaimed when the petite female caught up to him.

"Well, excuse me for not having an infinite amount of energy constantly coursing through my veins." She huffed.

"Aww~, but you know that's one of the many things you love about me~" he teased her playfully.

Blushing at what he said she turned her face to hide it. "Shut up you dolt…" she mumbled.

"But I'm your dolt remember." He replied back with a smile.

"Yes, you are. Which is why only I can call you that." She whispered that into his ear, causing the younger boy to falter in his teasing. Smirking, Weiss continued walking towards the female dorms leaving her childish boyfriend behind, that was until someone accidentally bumped into her causing her to fall forward near the steps.

Unable to stop herself, Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact she was about to take. A warm breeze blew against her back, as if pushing her more down towards the fall, but a scent of roses embraced her as she collided with another body. When her eyes opened she saw rose petals surround her and noticed that she did not fall to the bottom of the stairs, but into the arms of Garnet.

* * *

><p>Garnet Rose, the leader of their team. At first Weiss saw him as an annoying child who didn't understand the real world, but as time passed by she understood why he was chosen to lead Team RWBY. Although he has a hard time paying attention in class, he finds his own ways to create a plan in the nick of time and is always willing to listen to what his teammates have to say. Weiss never really liked opening up to others, but the persistent leader slowly saw through her as if he was looking into a mirror. Before she knew it he was someone who stood by her making sure the shadows of her past stop haunting her.<p>

The smell of mint rushed through the breath taken when he caught Weiss. When he first met the heiress he thought trouble was going to follow him afterwards, and lucky him they were partnered up the next day. She was strict, cold, and could be bossy sometimes (okay most of the time), but he was determined to get along and become friends with her. There were others who saw her for her name, as a Schnee, and wanted to be close to her. What Garnet saw was a girl who wanted to be seen as a person and for what she could do and not as an item for show. Eventually, it slowly led to their current situation. They have dated each other for five months now and are rarely seen apart from each other.

* * *

><p>Garnet looked into pools of light blue and the scar on her left eye, mesmerized by her beauty. Realizing the position they were in Weiss pulled away from Garnet blushing madly hoping that nobody saw what happened. With their luck there were only two who were at the scene, and those two were the one and only Blake and Yin.<p>

"Well, it looks like you both are already having a nice _fall_." Yin said smirking at his little brother and the heiress.

"Yin would you just please be quiet." As much as Garnet cared for his brother it can be annoying when Yin teases him and start his terrible puns.

"Come on Yin, you can tease them when we get back from studying. You still need to take that test from last week that you missed when you were supposedly _sick_." Blake caught the tall blonde by the collar and bid goodbye to her teammates.

"Aww~, you're no fun Blake." Yin said as he pouted, being dragged off to the library.

Weiss on the other hand was obviously still embarrassed from what had happened and was mumbling some words under her breath. If Garnet had heard it correctly it was something about Yin being lucky for being taken away by Blake before she could do anything about it.

"Come on. I'll walk you back to the dorms." Garnet took the heiress' hand and walked towards her dorm building. The gesture was something Weiss was used to and willingly accepted her boyfriend's kindness without arguing. Once they reached the building Garnet released her hand and headed to the boy's dorm.

"I'll see you later Weiss." Garnet gave her one of his smiles before leaving.

"Wait." She grabbed hold of his cloak before he could leave. Garnet glanced at Weiss as she stopped him from leaving.

"Is there something wrong?" Garnet was a little concern with the look on her face.

"I…well…wanted to…thank you for helping me earlier when I fell down the stairs." She mustered those words out of her mouth. Garnet couldn't help but laugh at the girl with the cold exterior known as the ice queen.

"D-don't laugh at me you idiot!" Weiss yelled at Garnet as he tried to control his laughter.

"Weiss you don't have to thank me. It's part of being a good boyfriend, to help his girlfriend out when she needs it even when she won't admit to it."

"Oh shut up and just let me thank you." She huffed and grabbed Garnet by the cape and pulled him closer. Before he could say anything else he felt a soft pair of lips come into contact with his. Weiss knew it caught him off guard, but it wasn't long before he returned the kiss back. When they finally pulled apart both their faces were flushed and out of breath.

"I'll see you later then." Weiss said looking into two eyes of silver and a sloppy grin.

"Yeah," Garnet gave her a kiss on her forehead "see you later." and walked off to his dorm.

"Dork." She gave him one last smile and walked into the girls' dorm.


End file.
